This Is Real
by alysonstrivelli
Summary: Just some random Kendall and James wet and dirty smut. For Alex!


**So I'm back! :3 I know I'm working on my multi-chapter and I'm in a bit of a writer's block right now. So while talking with Alex, I got a few ideas to troll her with a Kames smut. And so here it is!  
>Keep in mind, I'm really trying to get used to slash writing, and smut writing so if it's not up to your expectations, I really do apologize. It's not exactly how I planned it out to be, but I'm quite content with it. And I hope you guys like it! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>"Kendall, hurry up, we gotta get back before it starts raining!"<p>

James and Kendall both ran as fast as they could, sprinting through the woods while the sky above them grew darker with every passing second. Summer time was well known for hot, humid days at the pool, but it was also known for the worst time for thunderstorms. James was a few paces in front of the blonde, being as he ran a lot, along with various other workouts, when he heard a loud thud and a shout of "fuck" behind him. He turned back, smirking at the blonde who was lying on the ground, holding his knee.

"See? If you had listened to me and left a little while earlier, we wouldn't have had to hurry. Now look what happened. You just _had_ to stay at the pool."

Kendall shot him a glare. "Just shut up and carry me the rest of the way."

"Dude, I'm not carrying you."

"My leg hurts!"

"Still not gonna carry you.

"Just as the words had left his mouth, James felt a drop of rain hit his arm. He mentally cursed himself, and as if on cue, the rain began to pour. He sighed, kneeling down beside Kendall, examining his leg. "Damn, you really _did_ hurt your leg." He ran his fingers delicately over the light bruise that had began forming and the small but deep cuts that had opened.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't fake it, you know."

James just smiled a little, hooking one arm around Kendall's waist, and the other underneath his knees, lifting him up easily, standing up straight. Kendall's arms immediately hooked around his neck, as if holding on for dear life. "I'm not gonna drop you, dude. You can relax."

"Shut up and get me back to the house."

James smirked. "You're kinda cute when you're pissy.

"The blonde's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. "Shut up."

"Is that all you can say?" The rain had begun pouring down even harder, a strike of lightning illuminating the sky. Kendall buried his face into James' wet t-shirt, shivering a little bit. James was quick to take notice. "Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

James stopped walking when he reached his backyard, setting Kendall down on the ground, his arm still locked tightly around his waist. The blonde still had his face buried in his shirt when James lifted a hand, softly stroking his hair. "If you're scared, you can tell me, Kendall. I'm not gonna think different of you."

Kendall looked up, swallowing hard. "Ever since I was a kid…after my dad left there was this really bad thunderstorm. My mom was taking care of Katie after she thought I had went to sleep. I sat in my closet, rocking back and forth, waiting for my dad to come in, hug me and tell me there was nothing to be afraid of. But he never did."

The brunette looked down, his hand still running through Kendall's wet hair. He stared lovingly into deep green eyes, wanting nothing more than to hold the boy, and never let him go. Acting on instinct, without giving a second thought, James traced Kendall's jaw with his fingertips, leaning forward, ghosting his lips over the others, before applying the slightest pressure. After a few seconds, the brunette realized who he was kissing, and he began to pull away. He was interrupted, however, by Kendall's hands grabbing onto his hair, pulling him back in. He smiled a little, running his fingers over Kendall's jaw, down his neck, across his shoulder and up his arm, taking one of his hands and removing it from his hair. He pulled just centimeters away, resting his forehead on the blonde's, talking in hushed tones. "This is okay…right?"

"Why else do you think I want to hang out with you by myself all the time?"

James laughed quietly. "How long?"

"I can't remember." Kendall leaned up a little, pressing a small kiss to his lips. "But I just had to have you. All to myself."

James wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them flush together, the rain pouring down on them, the only sound he could hear besides Kendall's slightly heavy breathing. The feel of his warm breath on his lips heightened his senses, as he leaned in to kiss him again. "You wanna…take this inside?"

"What about your mom?"

"Business trip. Gone the whole week. Coming back next Monday."

Kendall smirked, tightening his grip on James' hair, pulling him even closer, desperate to taste his lips again. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt James' wet tongue slid out and across his bottom lip. He immediately opened his mouth, trying his hardest to fight back a moan, but failed when James touched the very tip of his tongue to the blonde's. James pulled back, stealing Kendall's smirk. "Oh, so you like that?"

Kendall grit his teeth together, yanking on his shirt, stumbling towards the house, smashing their lips back together. "Just take me inside and fuck me."

"Don't gotta tell me twice."

* * *

><p>Kendall had a strong hold on James' shirt, tugging it in a upward direction. James just smirked, raising his arms to assist the blonde, before pushing him back into the hallway against the wall, unbuttoning his flannel shirt while attacking his neck. "Someone's kind of eager to get me naked."<p>

"James, I swear if you don't-_James!_" Kendall had begun to object, until the brunette found his pulse point, his skin still wet from the rain, and began alternating between soft bites and gentle sucks on it. James had his hands on the last button of Kendall's shirt, when he pulled the sides, ripping his shirt a little bit and pulling it off his shoulders. When he was sure he left a mark, he pulled back to admire his work, and Kendall's perfectly toned body, for that matter.

The brunette chewed on his lip, staring wide eyed at Kendall's body, before moving closer, pressing their chests together, desperate for skin to skin contact. Kendall moaned quietly in his ear, which turned him on even more, before pulling him down the hallway towards his bedroom, kissing the blonde roughly.

James kicked his bedroom door open, pushing Kendall through the doorframe, before slamming the door shut and all but dragging Kendall to the bed, pushing him down. James crawled over him and straddled his waist, until they were both face to face, reattaching their lips. He felt Kendall's hands run up and down his back, and when he teased his mouth open, and began massaging his tongue, he felt the blonde squeeze down on his shoulder blades, breathing heavily into his mouth. James smiled, pulling back a little bit. "I'm gonna have marks tomorrow morning if you keep this up, baby."

Kendall smirked right back. "That's my plan."

James placed open mouth kisses along the blonde's jaw, sloppy and wet, while his fingers traced patterns down his sides. He reached the blonde's bathing suit, untying it casually, before pushing them down. James smiled, feeling Kendall's erection pressing against his leg. "Well someone's excited."

The blonde looked away, blushing. "I know…" James smiled, taking Kendall's chin between his thumb and his forefinger, turning his face towards him, speaking softly. "Don't be ashamed, Kendall. I am too."

Kendall's smile returned, as his hands moved from James' shoulders, down to the middle of his back, before sliding forward, feeling up and down his chest. The brunette's breath hitched in his throat, as Kendall's hands explored every expanse of skin James had to offer. But the blonde wanted more. No, he didn't want more. He _needed_ more.

His hands reached the brunette's hips, and began massaging small circles into them. Kendall had his moved his lips to James' collarbone, biting roughly, enough to get a moan out of James, while his hands pushed past his shorts, full on grabbing James' length. "K-Kendall!"

The blonde smirked against James' throat, shifting his eyes upward, sucking a few times before removing his lips, revealing a dark purple mark. "Who's a cocky bastard now, James?"

James bit down on his bottom lip, trying his hardest to suppress a moan as Kendall's hand moved up and down on his length. The rough skin moving in such a sensitive area made it hard to hold off, so James did the only thing he could think to do. He reached down, grabbing onto the blonde's wrist, stopping his movements, looking straight into his eyes. "Kendall, wait."

"Yeah James?"

James leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to Kendall's forehead. "I don't wanna come yet. I wanna…" he swallowed hard, gaining his courage back. "I wanna be inside you."

Kendall looked up, staring at James. "James…are you sure you want this? Don't do this with me and let it get awkward and weird. I just want it to mean to me what it means to you."

The brunette leaned down, placing his lips to Kendall's, pouring all his love into it. That was all Kendall needed to be reassured that it was what he was hoping for. Kendall smiled, hooking his fingers into James' shorts, sliding them down his legs, as James kicked them off. James reached over into his nightstand, searching blindly for his bottle of lube. Once he found it, he smirked down at Kendall, experimentally pushing his hips against the blonde's, rubbing their erections together, earning a moan from Kendall. "James, oh my _gosh_."

"Just making sure I'll be able to hear you." he smirked, opening the cap on the bottle before squeezing some onto his fingers. James leaned down, placing light kisses on Kendall's chest while slowly pushing one finger inside him. The blonde squirmed a little, trying to become accustom to the difference. When he had pushed past the pain and began feeling the pleasure, another finger was added, and he immediately felt the pain come back. "J-James…it hurts."

James leaned up, kissing him slowly and deeply. "I know, baby, I know. It's gonna hurt for a few minutes, but I promise, it's gonna get a lot better."

Kendall nodded, shifting his hips back and forth, trying to figure out why and how guys actually did this. Until he felt James' fingers brush against something inside him. "_Oh…"_

"You okay, Kendall?"

"_Y-Yes, oh my-Do that again."_

James smiled, because well, who was he to deny what Kendall wanted? He rubbed his fingers against that same spot, making Kendall shudder and moan. After a few more taps to the blonde's prostate, James deemed Kendall ready. After some help from Kendall and lubing James up, James positioned himself in between Kendall's legs. The brunette looked down, hazel eyes staring down into green ones, resting his forehead against the blonde's. "You're positive you wanna do this?"

"I've wanted you all my life, James. I need this."

And with those simple words, James thrusted his hips forward, pushing all of himself in at once, making it quick for Kendall's sake. Kendall grabbed James' shoulders, gripping tightly, teeth clenching his bottom lip. James took notice to his discomfort, so he reached a hand between them both, affectionately rubbing his hip, staying completely still. "Just tell me when you're ready for me to move, okay?"

The blonde took a few deep breaths, enjoying the feeling of James' hand massaging his hip, and eventually loosened his grip on the brunette's shoulders. "Okay. You can move now, James."

James didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back, only to thrust back in, hard and deep, hitting Kendall's sweet spot head on, making Kendall moan loudly, scraping his nails down James' back, leaving marks. "James…r-right there."

The brunette complied, reaching his hand up and grabbing onto Kendall's hair and pulling on it. This made Kendall moan even louder, while he wrapped his legs around James' waist, pulling him even deeper in, until their skin touched. "Please, James. Fuck me harder, baby, I need it." James looked down, taking in his appearance. His hair was plastered to his sweat covered forehead, his cheeks were flushed a light pink. His lips were swollen from kissing and his breathing was labored. The brunette's eyes traveled downwards, staring at his chest, covered in a light sheen of sweat, his chest heaving up and down. Kendall couldn't have looked more beautiful.

James sped his pace up, desperate to make Kendall unwind and come apart right in front of him. He reached down, taking hold of Kendall's erection, and stroking it in time with his thrusts. This was exactly what Kendall needed, because with a long, drawn out moan of his name, Kendall released his load all over James' stomach and hand. The warmth of Kendall's come on James' skin sent him tumbling over the edge, and James buried his face in Kendall's neck, coming inside of Kendall roughly, whispering a soft 'I love you' before collapsing on Kendall's chest.

* * *

><p>"James?" The blonde softly ran a hand through James' wet hair, whispering quietly. "Yeah, Kendall?"<p>

"Did you mean it?"

James lifted his head tiredly, looking at Kendall, knowing exactly what Kendall meant. "Of course I meant it, Kendall. I'm surprised you didn't know my feelings before this."

"I didn't know you liked guys.."

"Mhm. I thought you knew that already."

"Nope."

James leaned up, kissing Kendall softly. "And now you do. So shut up and let me get my beauty sleep."

Kendall laughed, relaxing back into the pillows, idling tracing small patterns on James' back, letting his eyes slip shut. "I love you too, James. Just so you know."

And before he fell asleep, he felt a soft kiss be pressed onto his chest above his heart, and he knew that this was real.

* * *

><p><strong>5 pages later on Word and this is all I could come up with. I really hope you guys enjoy it. :3 <strong>  
><strong>So is anyone else excited for Big Time Break UpThe premiere music video for Worldwide!**  
><strong>So apparently the video premieres on the 17th...that's my birthday. Worldwide's my favorite song...<strong>  
><strong>Waterworks in the making. Oh, these boys.<strong>

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
